Daisy
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: “Mummy, where’s Daddy?” --- ONESHOT --- i wrote this spur of the moment all of it is off the top of my head :P


_Just something i thought of briefly then ran away with me when i got home :P_

**Daisy**

When Kate woke she knew today would be the day. Over the pasted few months she had collected enough money hidden away in her personal safe to do what she had to do.

She dressed for the day choosing clothes she would normally where for work and prepared her self as much as she could.

She went around her morning routine except instead of grabbing her backpack, she grabbed a brand new duffel bag full of only essential items; a disposable cell phone, a SIG, and her new identification. It was all legit. She was not a criminal, but she was running.

She couldn't stay here.

When she had absolutely no doubt everything she needed was in her duffel bag, and everything she didn't want the team to find was out of her apartment, she snuck out into the cold dark night. At 0300 she walked from her life as Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

So when Sandy Reynolds arrived in Sydney, Australia she was happier then Caitlin Todd had ever been in a long time.

* * *

Gibbs had searched for a straight week before he was forced to hand the case of Kate's disappearance to another team. The next day he saw Ari once more.

* * *

Cassie Yates had filled in for Kate during the week search, she would go back to Norfolk soon but she wanted to wait to see how Tony was, so she decided to stay in DC for another few days.

* * *

That day Tony and a corn snake saved the lives of McGee and Cassie. Cassie saved the life of Gibbs. And Ari took the life of Cassie.

* * *

Gibbs walked down into his basement, switched a light on above his work bench and placed the red flowers on the surface before getting a key and unlocking the draw in which he kept his sniper.

"Are you looking for this, Jethro?"

Gibbs turned and saw Ari sitting in the dark, holding his sniper.

"I want you to know I wish I hadn't had to shoot… What was her name? It wasn't Caitlin."

"Her name was Cassie Yates. Why did you kill her Ari, you don't even know who she is."

"Was; past tense… I did it to cause you pain."

"I piss you off that much?"

"Not you. My father. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard."

"Ah, he didn't marry your mother, huh?"

"That's what makes me a bastard, not him." Ari said in his smooth accented voice, "From the moment of my birth, he groomed me to be one thing… his mole in Hamas. He sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed, I had no trouble joining the Iz Adin al-Kassam."

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed?"

"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike on a day I was in Tel Aviv… visiting him. After decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realizes he created not a mole but a monster eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel."

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you."

"And I for you. When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Cassie died, I couldn't believe it; such a romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up. _Almost_."

"Why did you?"

"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me to taste the sweetness of revenge." Ari raised the weapon and pointed it at Gibbs,

"I've killed enough men in my life, Ari." Gibbs said, sitting down, "It's going to be just sweet watching you die."

"Sorry to spoil your-" Ari's sentence was cut of by the sound of a gun. A bullet flew and made its way through skin and bone and brain matter.

Ari was dead.

Footsteps made their way slowly down the wooden steps. Gibbs rose and walked to Ari's body, he looked down at the blood pooling from the back of Ari's head.

"His father is a Deputy Director in Mossad?" He asked,

"Yes." Officer Ziva David replied, her voice almost hiding her pain.

"Not David?" Asked Gibbs,

Ziva nodded, "Yes… He's my half brother."

* * *

Almost four years had passed since she ran. She had never looked back but she was always followed by a shadow of guilt.

She had reason to leave.

But now, as she thought about her life, Sandy Reynolds discovered she had reason to go back to being Caitlin Todd.

And that reason was her daughter.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Daisy Abigail Reynolds would ask,

"In heaven, Sweetie." Her mother would reply.

Even in Australia she had heard about the international Hamas terrorist who had killed an American NCIS federal agent. She had read as much about it as possible. She never really got over the guilt of Cassie Yates' death, knowing it should have been her. But then she wouldn't have her daughter, the only person she could hold close.

She knew eventually her darling Daisy would grow up to know what she knew; that her father was a murderer. That her father, if in any afterlife, was in hell. That her father had held her mother captive twice, the second time raping and impregnating her. That her father was a traitor to his country. That her father was a terrorist known as Ari Haswari.

Sandy Reynolds looked down into her daughter's beautiful sleeping face and smiled. It was decided then.

She would go back to America.

* * *

Daisy was over the moon about the move, Sandy had set everything up and they were walking hand in hand onto the plane that would take them from Sydney to DC.

On the plane Sandy told her daughter about Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky. She answered all the small child's questions, and showed her a photo of the people she had left behind.

Daisy was pleased that she'd meet these people, and she especially liked Abby already, because they shared a name.

Sandy asked her sweet daughter to draw everyone in the photo and Daisy happily complied, she even added in herself, Sandy and a man with wings that she said was 'Daddy watching over all us'.

Sandy smiled and kissed Daisy's head. Daisy was so much like herself, but you'd never think they were related if you looked at them. So much of Ari had blossomed in Daisy, from the toned skin, dark hair, and equally dark but kind eyes, to the way she spoke and the charm in her voice.

* * *

Once in DC Sandy had to get everything set out, make sure everything was ready. She set up Daisy a place at a known preschool, made sure the furniture was satisfactory for the next two months at least and went grocery shopping.

For two weeks Sandy was to busy to even think about NCIS but finally she felt that they were settled enough for the trip.

In their brand new car Sandy and Daisy made their way to NCIS HQ. Sandy went through security checks and pinned a small visitor's badge to herself and Daisy before, after what seemed like hours, they walked to the elevator.

In the elevator Daisy became over excited and as soon as the doors opened she ran off, leaving Sandy groaning behind her.

Daisy ran along the room and stopped when she saw someone she recognised.

It was Tony.

"Tony!" She grinned before running at him.

"Whoa!"

Tony had been standing in the middle of the bullpen with Ziva and McGee, as they reported to Gibbs about their current case when he heard Daisy and felt her attach herself to his leg.

"DiNozzo." Said Gibbs, "Who is that?"

"I have no idea, boss." Tony replied,

"Well she obviously knows you." Stated Ziva,

"Yea." Said Tony, "Maybe it you help me detach her from my leg we can find out who she is."

Daisy heard this and looked up at Tony.

"I'm Daisy." She announced proudly, "My mummy broughted me over to met you."

Tony bent down to Daisy's level, "And who's your mummy, Daisy?"

"I am."

Sandy walked over and picked her daughter up, balancing her on her hip.

"Mummy, I founded Tony! See! See! Tony from the pictwa!"

"I see." Smiled Sandy,

Tony, Gibbs and McGee had all frozen, staring at the woman before them.

Ziva was gazing at the small girl with a frown.

Eventually Gibbs unfroze.

"Kate?" He asked,

Sandy smiled, "It's been a while since anyone called me that Gibbs." She walked forward and gave him a hug. "I had reason Gibbs, I really did." She whispered.

She stepped back and looked at McGee and Tony. "Tim, Tony." She grinned and moved to hug them.

"I missed you." She whispered to Tim,

Then she turned to Tony and kissed his cheek and taking him in her embrace, "I'm sorry Tony."

She stepped back again and turned to face Ziva, she held out the hand that wasn't holding Daisy and shook Ziva's, "Hi, I'm Sa- Kate. Caitlin Todd."

"Ziva David."

Kate shifted Daisy in her arms, "And this is my daughter Daisy."

Daisy turned to Kate, "Mummy, where Abby? I wan' see Abby."

"You will sweetie, you will." Kate turned to the group, "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Ya think?" remarked Gibbs, and Kate laughed,

"Perhaps Abby and Ducky should come up."

"McGee." said Gibbs, "Call them up, tell them to meet us in the conference room."

"Do I tell them why?"

"Just do it McGee!" and he stormed off, Kate, Daisy, Tony and Ziva following after him.

* * *

Kate had set Daisy in the corner with her colouring books and pencils then sat down at the conference room table facing everyone.

"Four and a half years ago," She said, "When I saw Ari for the second time, when I got held hostage for the second time, Ari…" She sighed, "Ari raped me."

Abby gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my." Murmured Ducky,

Tony and McGee gaped and Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Demanded Gibbs,

Kate sighed, "I don't know Gibbs. I don't. I guess I wanted to take care of it myself." She sighed and looked down at her daughter, "I found out I was pregnant two months later. I knew she was Ari's the moment I found out. I also knew I wasn't going to tell anyone. I devised a plan to collect enough cash to fly away; I made myself a new identity and for months took money from my bank account to Sandy Reynolds. At five months I wasn't showing much but I knew any day I would pop. I booked a flight to Sydney, Australia and made my final plans. I left the day after Tony got the Plague."

"But," Said Tony, "When we were at Bethesda we had to give the Doctor's urine samples, doesn't that show if you're pregnant?"

Kate nodded, "Dr. Pitt did tell me that the tests showed that, but doctors are trusted to keep a degree of confidentiality."

"Have you done paternity tests?" asked Abby, "To make sure?"

"I don't need to Abby, just look at her, she's obviously his."

Ziva was staring at the small girl, her eyes glazed over.

"Uhh Ziva?" asked Kate, "What's wrong?"

Ziva looked up at her, "Ari's my- he's my half brother, and now I have a niece I never new about."

Kate stood and walked to her daughter, "Daisy?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"Come here."

Daisy stood and Kate picked her up, then walked to Ziva and placed the small girl in her lap, "Daisy, this is your Aunty Ziva."

**END**

_What do you think?_

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE  
_


End file.
